


Strap-On: My Dick Is Silicone

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Summary: Trans!Peter Parker and Tony Stark have just gotten together. This is the first time they have sex.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Strap-On: My Dick Is Silicone

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: trans!Peter. Might cause dysphoria for some. This is a request I stole made by @starkerxstarker on my discord! Everything that happens in this fic is between two consenting adults,

* * *

Peter groans into the kiss, grinding down into his boyfriend’s erection. “I’m ready Tony, I’m ready for sex.”

Tony groans happily, nodding along. “Okay, if you’re sure baby. Let me get a condom-“

Peter smirks and shakes his head. “No, I don’t need a condom. My dick is silicone.”

Tony’s jaw drops and the color drains from his face. “You... you want to _top_?”

Peter nods, standing and going over to his bag that he keeps his overnight stuff in. “Of course I do. I know how you used to be before you became Ironman, don’t worry. I know you like to bottom.”

Tony lets out a noise that’s half a cry and half a moan. “Peter... I haven’t... in _years_...”

Peter pulls out his strap, tossing Tony the dildo that attaches for him to check out. “Is that one small enough? I have one bigger and one smaller, because I didn’t know what size you would want.”

Tony makes another noise, and Peter finishes fastening the harness. “What’s wrong?”

Tony shakes his head. “I just... didn’t think I would be bottoming.”

Peter quirks an eyebrow in challenge. “Are _you_ ready, Tony? I’m not interested in bottoming, I thought I made it clear when I talked about my dysphoria.”

Tony doesn’t have anything to say to that. He can either say he was dumb, and didn’t connect the dots between Peter’s dysphoria and his top-or-bottom status; or he can say he was dumb, and thought Peter saying he was ready meant he can handle his dysphoria.

Peter takes the dildo back, fastening it into place easily. “Tony?”

Tony shakes his head and clears his throat. “Right. Sorry, I was...yes, I’m ready. How do... how do you want to...” Tony mentally slaps himself. He gets taken off guard and suddenly he forgets 30 years worth of slutting-it-up practice.

Peter, to his infinite credit, seems to find it cute. “Do you want me to take you from behind, or on your back?”

Tony’s mouth goes dry. Now that he’s over his shock, he realizes how much he _missed_ this. He missed not having to be in control, not having to take the lead. Being the one asked questions, instead of asking them. Being able to relax, to trust, to just _take_ it. 

“Back. Wanna watch.” He stands and strips completely, matching Peter. He settles on his back using Peter’s pillow, and moves his own pillow under his hips. 

Peter smiles, glad to see his boyfriend is back to his normal self. He settles himself on the bed, in between Tony’s now spread legs. He spreads some lube on his fingers, before capping the bottle and laying it next to Tony’s hip for easy access. “Are you ready, baby?”

Tony nods quickly, half-hard dick twitching in his eagerness. “Yep. Give it to me, kid.”

Peter snorts and presses a finger in slowly, throbbing in pleasure at how tight Tony is. “Wow, it really has been years, huh? Pepper didn’t know how to treat you, did she baby? Poor thing. But it’s okay, I’m here now. I’ll give you the dick you need so bad.”

Tony’s breath catches in his chest, eyes wide. Peter is a fucking _boss_ at dirty talk, who the hell taught him that? Not Tony, that’s for certain. “Jesus kid, gonna give me a heart attack.” Without any extra stimulation, his dick has fattened up to nearly full mast from Peter’s words alone.

Peter smirks, adding another finger and scissoring them quickly. He curves his fingers, searching for Tony’s prostate as he smoothly moves his fingers in and out. 

Tony groans softly, legs lazily resting over Peter’s arms. “God, Peter. Feels so good.” His breath catches as Peter adds a third and final finger. “Peter!”

Peter licks his lips at the sight Tony makes, focusing on his hole eagerly swallowing up his rapidly moving fingers. “Jesus Tony, your greedy little hole is so hungry for it. Your ass is just the best thing I’ve ever seen. I can’t wait to be inside of you, to fuck you into the mattress until you cry-”

Tony cries out at the now-harsh finger fucking Peter is giving him, back arching and legs clenching around Peter’s arms. 

Peter bites his lip, pupils blown as he starts to finger Tony hard enough that his ass jiggles with each thrust, drool starting to escape. Tony’s ass truly is a work of art.

Tony moans, legs shaking. “Peter! Get inside me right fucking now, I can’t take it anymore!”

Peter slowly stops his thrusting, before taking his fingers out carefully. He licks his lips at the ruined rim, humming happily. He pours some more lube on his cock, before slowly feeding it to Tony’s aching hole.

Tony pants, eyes clenched shut. Peter is holding his hip in one hand, and Tony throws his other leg over Peter’s shoulder. “God, Peter...”

Peter leans down, stretching Tony’s legs, and kissing him. He swallows Tony’s moans and cries, letting out his own at the feeling. 

He gives Tony a little bit to adjust, before pulling away and lining his hips up. He smirks at Tony and gives a quick wink as the only warning before he snaps his hips in and out, fucking Tony as hard and brutally with his cock as he had his fingers.

Tony cries out, hands flailing for something to hold onto as his ass gets plowed halfway to hell. A superhero boyfriend has perks, apparently. 

“God, feels so goo Tony! Love it, love your fucking ass, feels so good...”

Tony groans, scraping his nails down Peter’s back as he holds on for the ride. “Fuck! Peter I’m gonna cum.”

Peter reaches in between them and grabs Tony’s cock, fisting his cock as hard and fast as he’s fucking him. “Cum for me babe, cum all over your fucking stomach, cum on my cock and-oh!”

Tony moans embarrassingly high pitched, shooting ropes of cum all over himself. He hasn’t had an orgasm that hard in so long...

Peter pulls out after Tony is panting in oversensitivity, pulling the dildo off and rubbing his dick in circles as quickly as he can. He stares at the gaping, red hole winking at him at it clenches around nothing, and it doesn’t take long for him to finish as well.

Peter finishes and falls down on top of Tony, sighing in content. “Damn, that was good...”

Tony hums in agreement, petting Peter’s hair so it feels more like cuddling. “Yeah... You want a shower now or later?”

“I’m exhausted,” Peter mumbles, eyes already closing. 

Tony can’t fight off his smile, his own eyes slipping closed in bliss. “Alright. Nap first, then shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me a suggestion on what should go next in my bingo order!


End file.
